A Hero's Quest
by agitosgirl
Summary: This is a world of magic, a world of dragons and evil witches. Naruto, a brave knight of the Cherry Kingdom must face of against the dark and evil queen...Hinata. He must face her in a battle of both wits and strength as she tries to...Seduce him? Just what in the world is going on here? Find out in this twisted fairy tale!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello and welcome to my new story! This was originally going to be a one shot for my other story, Endless Lemons, but I had way too many ideas to fit in! So, it will instead be a short little mini series instead! Nothing longer than 10 chapters! I would like to thank Raja-Ulat for suggesting this idea to me! Thanks, you're the best! I would also like to give a shout out to my 2 wonderful friends for editing this story for me! You guys are the greatest! **

**_B: Thanks for the shout out..._**

**Me: You are very welcome. My other friend was not here in the making of this author note. A few moments of silence for her absence...**

**_B: That's why I'm higher on the pecking order than her other editor. She's always doing something else_****_besides helping. It's a shame._**

**Me: So very true...Jk! Once more, I would like to thank those two wonderful people, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

Naruto was waiting eagerly in the Queen's main garden. She had informed him to meet her there because she had excellent news to give him. He had no idea what the news was, but he was excited for it nonetheless. The queen had been gone for an entire week, and he really missed her. Her beautiful smile, her charming attitude, everything about her was perfec-

"Naruto! Good, you made it!" The hero in question turned his head to gaze at her.

"You know I wouldn't miss this for the world Sakura." He replied with a cheesy grin.

The queen smiled at him. This was queen Sakura, who rules over the kingdom of Cherry Blossoms. It was usually a very stunning place, filled with exotic flowers and plant life that made the kingdom the most visited. The houses were painted with vibrant colors that seemed to come alive. The grounds outside were always kept in the best condition. The people were always happy and full of joy. If they weren't, then they could talk to the queen and she would do her very best to make sure that person had their life improved.

The queen. What could you say about the queen? She was an absolute delight! Not only was she gorgeous, but she was also extremely kind. She had dazzling green eyes, ones that pierced right through your soul. Her hair was a vibrant pink color; it was long and reached the middle of her back. But the Queen was no slack off. She made sure to train herself rigorously not only in magic, but in physical fighting and sword fighting. She also trained in archery and healing. It was for that reason so many men were smitten with her. Including Naruto.

"So what's the big news you wanted to tell me?" Naruto asked

Sakura grinned, Naruto nearly melted at the sight.

"Here," she reached into her dress pocket and pulled out a necklace. "Look what I have!"

Naruto was absolutely stunned. The necklace attached to it seemed to be made of both ruby and gold, entwining together like vines up a tree. The pendant was round, and had an outline of some very expensive looking silver. Inside of this outline, the pendant was an inky black color. It whirled and swirled inside, like mist on a dark night.

It was the Necklace of the Ancients.

Naruto had recognized it immediately. Although he had never seen it before, he's seen multiple drawings and pictures of what it looked like. He had studied it in the library. The enchanting piece of jewelry is rumored to contain the most powerful magic ever seen by man. If someone learned how to control it, and harvest its powers, they would be unstoppable. It is also rumored that many brave souls ventured out to find this necklace, but have lost either their lives, or their souls. Even in recent times this has happened. Why? Because this necklace was the "property" of the dreadful queen.

**Hinata**.

She was the most wicked of all the creatures of the land. She was the polar opposite of queen Sakura. She lived in the western part of the land. Queen Hinata was said to be cruel, nasty and extremely vindictive. Her kingdom holds the reputation for being the vilest, and the most bitter. The only positive rumor surrounding her was that she was one of the most beautiful witches to have ever been born, but even that is followed by the fact that she's used her charm to seduce and kill countless people. Her soul was sold for power; her heart was black, her eyes were windows of hate, and her words were venomous. She was truly despicable. Or at least that's what Naruto had heard. He had never actually met the wicked Queen before. What he knows about her is based on rumors and what queen Sakura has told him.

For generations and generations, their families have been locked into a never ending battle for the piece of jewelry. It has been taken back and forth between the kingdoms; it was always being stolen. But so far, it had managed to remain in Hinata's kingdom for three generations. But now, it was finally back here.

This was especially important because it would seem that Hinata was finally unlocking the potential of the necklace. Strange beings and creatures were appearing in her armies, hellish demons and ghouls. Hinata herself was becoming more powerful, it was becoming more and more difficult for queen Sakura to win any battles with her. Her kingdom was growing and expanding every day, she even managed to seize other small kingdoms that had ties with the Cherry Blossom kingdom.

But now her reign of terror was coming to an end. With this in the Cherry Blossom Kingdom, they could learn of its powers and use it to finally stop the wicked Queen from harming anyone ever again.

"That's great Sakura! We can finally beat her!" Naruto exclaimed with excitement.

Sakura giggled at him slightly before gazing at him with solemn eyes. "Although I would love to rejoice with happiness like you Naruto, there is still much left to be concerned about." She informed.

"Huh?" Confusion overtook his features. "What do you mean? You've always been good at solving puzzles and figuring out how things work. I'm sure you and figure out how to work the necklace."

Sakura shook her head. "That's not what I speak of. I was only able to obtain this because the wicked one was away from her kingdom. I fear she will attack this Kingdom when she learns of the absence of the necklace. "Her face became more solemn as concern overtook her.

Naruto hated seeing the queen this upset. His face became set with determination. "Don't worry I'll make sure nothing happens to you or the kingdom!"

She grinned up at him. "Thank you, but we have to move quickly. I don't know when she will strike nex-"

Just then, an earth shattering roar rippled across the palace. It was quickly followed by an earthquake and screams of absolute panic and terror. The garden was hidden behind the palace, so Naruto and Sakura could not see what was going on. They both glanced at each other with wide eyes, before racing into the palace.

It was absolute chaos inside. Knights were running out as fast they could to defend the kingdom, the maids were running about, trying to find shelter for the young ones.

"My queen!" One of the knights came to a skidding halt in front of them. "Thank Kami you're alright!"

"Yes, I am fine. Please report, what's happening?" Sakura questioned.

"It appears that the wicked Queen is attacking the Kingdom, and she wants your head!"The knight explained in a panicked voice.

Both Naruto and Sakura glanced at each other. That was not the way the knights spoke to the queen.

In a split second Naruto was in front of her with his sword drawn. There was a clang as his sword connected with the sword of the 'knight'. The imposters face was twisted into a cruel smirk as he applied pressure to his sword.

"Come on little kid, all I want is the queen's head on a platter!" The fake knight snarled.

Naruto ignored that comment before quickly pulling his hand back and punching him in the nose. The stranger grunted in pain and stumbled back. Naruto quickly shoved his sword into the man's gut. The imposter let out a strangled groan before disappearing into a black mist. All that was left was his armor.

"A shadow walker! She must really looking for the necklace." Sakura stated in frustration.

The shadow walkers were the evil queen's own brand of puppets. They would take over the body of whoever they first encountered and they would carry out the queen's bidding. They weren't difficult to fight off when they were already inside someone's body, but it was almost impossible to stop them from controlling you.

"Naruto, I need you to-"The queen was cut off once again by an ear splitting roar. Even more screams of panic pierced the air. It was coming outside, east of the palace.

"Go stop whatever it is out there! I'll handle Hinata." She ordered him.

Naruto nodded," Alright." He started to run off when she called after him.

"Naruto!" He skidded to a halt and turned to face her. She looked serious and severely worried. "Please be safe."

He nodded his head solemnly at her. "Of course."

Naruto sprinted out of the castle. He had to push himself through the panicked and frightened crowd. Another roar pierced through the air and Naruto spotted the creature in the distance. He felt his heart drop. It was a dragon. A full grown dragon. His luck was just that bad.

Naruto wasted no time in jumping on top of one of the roofs. He dashed as quickly as he could from rooftop to rooftop. He finally reached a house next to the giant creature.

There was a family cowering in fear in front of the creature. It took a deep breath and Naruto leapt from the rooftop and rushed in front of the family. The dragon expelled fire and Naruto put up his shield. The fire reached his shield and exploded all around him. He clenched his teeth in pain as the heat from the shield scorched his hand. The mighty beast finally ceased its attempt at cooking them alive.

Naruto turned to the family who were staring him in wonder.

"Go! Find some place to hide, now!" He ordered them.

They didn't hesitate as they all fled further down the street as fast as they could. Naruto stood up straight and gazed up at the living flame thrower.

It was huge, about 40 feet tall and 60 feet long. Scales as black as night covered it's entire body.. Its wings were folded in, but Naruto could tell that they spanned about 70 feet in length. Claws protruding from its hands were pure white and absolutely frightening. Its eyes were a deep menacing purple color. Its teeth looked sharper than the swords that the kingdom held.

The dragon seemed to be glaring at him. Naruto gulped, he didn't know how he was going to beat this thing.

He had fought only one other dragon before this one, and it looked completely different. The dragon he fought was still a child. It was 15 feet tall and 30 feet wide. It had belched small spews of fire, and it was chained up. Plus, Naruto hadn't really beaten it. He just got what he needed and left as quickly as possible. So yeah, he was in trouble.

He dove out of the way quickly as another bout of fire escaped the monsters mouth. The minute he regained his balance he was forced once again to move out of the way as a clawed foot attempted to stomp on him. He landed once again and threw his sword at the spot he assumed its heart was. Unfortunately, it bounced off its scaly skin and landed harmlessly on the ground.

Naruto cursed under his breath. He drew his other sword. The one he threw was just a regular run-of-the-mill piece of weaponry. This sword he drew was enchanted. The queen herself cast multiple spells on it to protect him.

He made a mad dash towards the beast, intent on at least wounding it. The dragon's tail whipped around his blind side and smashed into him. Naruto let out a yelp before smashing into one of the houses. Another pained groan escaped him as the beast's foot slammed into him and held him in place.

If it wasn't for the fact that his armor was enchanted with a fireproof spell, he'd be in trouble.

The dragon opened its mouth wide. A ball of pure fire began forming deep in its mouth. It grew bigger and bigger. Before the beast could fire it at him, another roar was heard. Both the dragon and Naruto looked up at the sky as another dragon flew above their heads.

The dragon holding Naruto peered down at him, it seemed conflicted. Another roar broke the air. The dragon glanced down at Naruto before growling and releasing him. It jumped onto the air and spread its wings, following the path of the second monster.

Naruto fell to his knees gasping for breath. It wasn't hard to guess who the dragons belonged to. What surprised Naruto was the fact that she had two dragons; it was hard enough finding one! And being able to tame it into your pet was something else entirely…

Naruto wobbly stood on his feet. Pain racked his body, but he could ignore it for now. He gathered his strength before once again hopping on top of a roof. He peered off into the distance and saw something that disturbed him. On a hilltop, he spotted 2 dragons, a figure in all black standing on the head of one of them. Across from the dragon there was a Pegasus, and a figure dressed in all pink standing on a hill in front of the winged horse. The two queens were going to square it off.

Naruto gasped in horror. The queen might be strong, but she was going to have trouble fighting off the wicked one and 2 adult dragons. Naruto closed his eyes and focused, there was a power deep within him, a power that he rarely called upon. But this was an emergency; he had no choice but to use it.

His veins were suddenly filled with adrenaline, energy surging throughout his body. He disappeared in a blur as he sprinted from the rooftops. It didn't take him longer than 5 minutes to reach the hill. When he was halfway up the hill, he cut himself off from his power source. He didn't want to alert the nasty one to his presence.

He raced the rest of the way up the hill. When he reached the top off the hill, he was glad to see that neither one had moved from their spots. Suddenly, the wicked one jumped from the dragon's head. She landed a foot away from the queen. Naruto was absolutely shocked by her appearance. He knew of the rumors about her beauty, but it was completely different seeing her up close.

Naruto had always thought that queen Sakura's beauty surpassed any one else's. But it seemed that this assumption was wrong. The wicked one was the complete opposite of the queen when it came to appearances.

Where the queen's skin was slightly tan, not as dark as his, but still tanned. The wicked one's skin was pale white, like snow. Her dark attire only enhanced that feature. Her hair flowed freely behind her; it reached down her back and rested above her butt. The queen always made sure to keep her hair braided and in a bun, having long hair was one thing, but allowing it to be completely free meant 2 things. Either the person was extremely strong, or extremely arrogant. Naruto assumed it was both.

Her face was pure innocence. If it weren't for the amount of pure anger in her eyes and the black lipstick, Naruto would've thought she was still in her teens. Her eye were a light purple color, they lacked pupils, so it appeared as if she were blind.

Another thing that came to Naruto's attention was her body. When his eyes traveled down it, he blushed. The wicked queen was very well endowed. While the queen wore dresses that were puffy, and didn't cling onto her body, the wicked one did the exact opposite. Every single curve she had was on display through her dress. Her assets are what really caught his attention. She had a rather large chest. Not only that, but there was a slit at the bottom of her dress, allowing his eyes to catch a glimpse of her perfect leg. Her hips were wide, and her thighs were the absolute perfect size. Everything about her was the very definition of perfection.

Naruto might dare to say that she was more beautiful than the queen…

Naruto was broken out of his thoughts by the wicked ones voice.

"Well well well. Long time no see little cherry blossom." She purred out. Her voice was completely nonchalant, but the pure rage destroyed any thought of her being calm.

Sakura glared at her enemy. "What do you want Hinata?" She spat out.

Hinata chuckled. "My oh my. You are just so irritable today. Very well, I heard about your new shipment of flowers and- **_What the fuck do you think I'm here for?" _**Her voice turned into pure venom at the end.

It sent fear crawling down Naruto's spine.

"You fucking stole something from me and I want it back! **_Now_**!" She demanded.

Sakura kept her composure. "No. I refuse to hand you it back so you can continue your reign of terror."

The other queen fumed. "Oh! Is that so? Fine then." She snapped her fingers.

One of the dragons pointed its head in the direction of the rest of the kingdom. It opened its mouth and a ball of fire began to form.

"You hand it over now, or else I will raze this pathetic kingdom to the ground, it's your fucking choice. " She threatened.

Sakura glared at her, conflicted, "You wouldn't dare." The cherry queen ground out.

The wicked one raised an eyebrow in surprise. "I wouldn't?"

She snapped her fingers again and the dragon spit out a ball of fire. The ball of fire raced through the air.

Queen Sakura acted quickly. She pointed her finger at the ball of death. A flash of blue escaped her fingers and collided with it. Instead of causing the fire to disappear like she hoped, to her utter horror the ball of fire exploded and rained down flames on to her civilians.

The evil queen threw her head back and laughed. "Oh please, did you really think that you could use the same trick on me twice? I learn from my mistakes Sakura, you obviously don't'."

The queen scowled deeply at her. "There is no way I'm going to allow you to destroy my kingdom!" She proclaimed with pure determination.

The dark queen shrugged her shoulders. "OK . Give me back the necklace, and I'll leave."

"Never!"

"Fine, I really don't care." She raised her hand to snap her fingers again. That's when the queen struck.

The wicked one tilted her head to the side as a fist flew past her head. She quickly tilted her head to the other side as another fist flew past her head. Then she nonchalantly tilted her head backwards as a fist flew above her face.

She grasped the queen's right hand as it tried to make impact with her stomach. A snap echoed through the hill as the queen's wrist was broken. She clenched her teeth in pain. The dark one smirked at her.

"Oh please, I've been ahead of you for 5 years now. Do you actually believe you can fight me off no-"

She was interrupted as the queen's other hand smashed into her stomach. A grunt of pain escaped her lips as she was forced to release the queen's injured wrist. The queen swiftly put 4 feet of space in between them. She cradled her injured wrist; a green light began surrounding it.

The dark one was hunched over, holding her stomach. The queen's punches could hurt; she had the strength of 1,000 men. She suddenly began laughing. It started off subtle at first, and then it became a full blown cackle. Her laughter made sense when stood back up and held out her hand. Inside of her hand, it was the necklace.

"W-what? But how did you?..." The queen was in complete and utter shock. That was the real , no doubt about that.

The dark queen smirked at her. "Oh please Sakura! How do you think I found you so quickly? The necklace and I are bonded. We are one and the same. The minute you stole it from me is the minute it began calling out for me. A quick switching spell and it is mine once again. But don't worry; I left you a little present to replace it."

Sakura's eyes widened in panic and she frantically dug into her pocket. She pulled out a small black vial. Before she could drop it to the ground, it exploded, covering her in a cloud of thick black smoke.

When it cleared she was on her knees coughing. What worried Naruto the most was that she was bleeding. Blood leaked out of her eyes, nose, mouth and ears. It escaped her in steady little streams.

"Well, normally this would be the point where I fly off, but…" She signaled one of the dragons. It opened its mouth in the direction of the queen.

"You decided to steal this from me. So fuck you, you die today." The wicked queen finished.

Naruto didn't hesitate. He ran towards the two queens. He aimed carefully before throwing his shield into the dragon's mouth.

It worked! The dragon proceeded to choke on the shield which was currently lodged down its throat.

Naruto stood in front of the queen; he was prepared to defend her.

The evil queen just raised a single eyebrow at him. "Oh? And who might you be?"

Naruto ignored her question. "I won't allow you to harm queen Sakura! Now hand over the necklace!" He announced boldly.

She grinned at him. "If you want it so badly, come and get it! And Fang," The second dragon lifted its head higher at the sound of its name. "Go help your sister, she seems to be struggling."

The other dragon moved closer to the first, who was coughing and sputtering out flames.

Naruto wasted no time in dashing to the queen. He threw a punch at her face, before quickly launching another one at her stomach. She barely got out of the way in time. It was Naruto's turn to duck as her leg soared over his head. He attempted to kick her leg out from under her, but she jumped away.

The minute she landed she was in his face a split second later. Naruto was constantly dodging as a flurry of limbs attacked him. She was barely missing him each time. Finally, he managed to grasp both of her hands in his. He didn't pause before he head butted her as hard as he could. There was a crack as a pained gasp escaped her.

Naruto's mini victory didn't last long as she kneed him in the stomach.. His armor may be enchanted, but it wasn't that hard. He felt the full effect of her knee.

She jumped away from him once again, holding her nose. She was bleeding; it was obvious he had broken her nose.

It was Naruto's turn to jump back as a burning pile of metal landed where he once stood. A menacing growl floated through the air. It was apparent that the dragon had its throat cleared back up. Naruto barely had time to call upon his hidden power once again. The dragon's fire covered his body as soon as his protective power covered him. The fire consumed him completely, but it didn't burn him.

The fire ceased and both dragons and the vile queen gazed upon him with disbelief. The wicked one seemed to be contemplating something.

"Naruto!"

"Queen Sakura!"

"Hang in there!"

Naruto looked behind him as several voices rang out. A small group of people were making their way up the hill.

They were one 2 of his mentors, Iruka and Jiraiya, and the main healer, Tsunade.

He heard the wicked one 'hmmph' in annoyance. He didn't really understand why. Before he could stop her, she disappeared in a wisp of black smoke. She reappeared on top of the angry dragons head; any sign of her nose being broken was gone.

"Come on, let's go." She ordered it.

The dragon didn't move, it instead chose to glare at Naruto. The evil queen stomped on its head.

"Come on! We got what we wanted now we must go. There is still work to be done"

The mighty beast glared at him a second longer before spreading its wings and soaring away, the second dragon following after. Then, something unexpected happened. The wicked one turned to make eye contact with him. Then, she winked before disappearing into the horizon.

"Naruto! Are you okay? What happened to the queen?" The panicked voice of his mentor broke him out of his stupor.

He immediately turned and focused all of his attention on the still injured queen.

"I'm doing fine Iruka, don't worry about me. How's Sakura doing?"

Tsunade carefully studied the queen, her hands turning a light green color as she did so.

"She was poisoned." Tsunade concluded.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Well, yeah she was poisoned. I could've told you that! Is she going to be okay?"

A tick mark appeared on Tsunade's head. "Well you little brat, the poison is extremely toxic."

Naruto felt his heart stricken at those words.

"But," Naruto felt hope rise at that word. "I do have the cure for this particular poison in my chamber. Come on; help me carry her there so I can apply the medicine."

Naruto nodded his head. He carefully placed one arm under the unconscious queen's legs, and the other under her back. He carefully lifted her up, not wanting to jostle her too much.

When he gazed upon her pain-stricken face, he felt rage whirl inside of him. Damn that vile queen! Damn her to hell for what she's done to such a sweet, caring person!

The four of them traveled back inside the palace. It was pure chaos inside, some were trying to put out fires, and others were healing the wounded. It was sad to watch, it was rare that anyone attacked the kingdom directly.

"Naruto, please tell me, who did this to Sakura?" Tsunade asked, concern and anger standing out in her voice.

"It was…Hinata…." At the sound of her name, everything stopped. All the servants, knights, and civilians ceased their movement. Silence echoed against the walls.

"W-what!? What did she want?" Iruka questioned in shock. It has been unheard of for her to directly attack the palace!

"The Necklace of the Ancient Ones. Sakura took it to stop Hinata's growth. But it was too late; she sensed where the necklace was and stole it back." Naruto informed them gravely.

"That's impossible! How did she sense the necklace?!" Jiraiya questioned him.

"She said it was because she and the necklace were one and the same. They were connected."

With his words, the crowd exploded in a flurry of whispers.

_"She's connected with it?"_

_"Is that even possible?"_

_"What are we going to do now?"_

_"How will we beat her?"_

_"Is there any hope left?"_

_"Can the queen even protect us?"_

The group of four (plus Sakura) ignored the whispers and continued their way through the palace in silence. Each one of them knew the implications of the vile queen being bonded with the necklace. Each of them would be doomed.

They reached Tsunade's healing chamber. On one side of the room, there were 3 beds. On the wall opposite to it, there were cabinets and shelves filled with potions and healing herbs. Only the deathly ill were allowed into here, it was best not to have it crowded.

Naruto placed Sakura on one of the beds. Tsunade quickly searched for what she needed. She opened a cabinet door and pulled out a small white pouch, it was similar to the pouch the wicked one placed in the queen's dress pocket.

Tsunade made her way to the queen. She held the bag over the queen's head before crushing it. Immediately, a cloud of pure white smoke engulfed the queen. When it cleared, it left her coughing and spluttering like before. But all the blood was gone, and there was no sign of anymore. Naruto felt pure relief wash over him.

"Sakura! Are you alright? Do you need anything?" Naruto asked her in concern.

She coughed a bit more. "No, I'm fine." Another cough broke through. "Thank you lady Tsunade and thank you Naruto, for protecting me." She responded, a small smile plastered on her face.

Naruto blushed and scratched his cheek. "Heh, you saw that?"

Sakura nodded her head. "Yes, it was quite a brave thing to do." Her face became more serious.

"Which is why I have decided to bestow a task upon you." She informed him.

"Really? What is it?" Naruto asked eagerly. He was always happy to go on adventures, especially if it would help the queen.

"I need you to infiltrate the Kingdom of darkness and retrieve the necklace."

There were gasps of surprise at her orders.

"My Queen you can't be serious! That is the Kingdom where Hinata rules!" Iruka protested. He cared for Naruto like a brother; he refused to let any harm befall unto him!

"I have seen what Naruto is capable of. He is as strong, if not stronger than I. He is fully capable handling himself against Hinata. Not only that, but we cannot allow that necklace to remain within her grasp." The Queen argued back.

"But-"Iruka was then cut off by Naruto.

"I'll do it." Naruto stated.

Iruka gaped at him. "You can't be serious!"

"I am. Sakura is injured, so she can't go herself. I have to go retrieve the necklace by myself, all of you have met with the wicked queen on multiple occasions, and she's familiar with you. I need to venture into the castle and retrieve that necklace as soon as possible, who knows what she might do with it." Naruto explained to them.

"Naruto..." Iruka trailed off. He was speechless.

Naruto made his way to the door, "I'll get packing now, the sooner I can leave the better. I'll return to pick up some herbs and potions."

"Naruto!" He stopped at the sound of the queen's voice. "Please be safe. I could not bare it if I lost you."

He flashed her a grin. "Don't worry, I'll make it back. Believe it!"

Naruto was in his room preparing to leave. He had already gathered the herbs he needed from Tsunade. He also took the chance to say farewell to the still ill queen. She had even given him a map of the Kingdom. He was all set to leave.

His armor consisted of metal covering for his arms and legs. His outfit also consisted of a metal helmet. He had no metal armor for his chest. Instead he wore an enchanted orange and black shirt with a picture of a cherry blossom. It had the ability to protect him against the extreme climates, and it could repel spells that hit him. It didn't do so well against physical attacks….He armed himself with his 2 swords and a new shield. This one could stand more fire. He took a deep breath. It was time to go.

Naruto was making his way out of the castle. He was upset that the queen wasn't there to see him off as usual. But that was to be expected, seeing as she could barely get out of bed. As he walked down the castle steps, he spotted someone he could not stand waiting at the bottom.

Sasuke Uchiha.

He was the ruler of the fire kingdom. He was known for his fire spells, and his way with the ladies. Most important of all, he was Naruto's rival/enemy. Although she never said it, it was obvious that the queen had feelings for the Uchiha. It was something he would constantly rub in Naruto's face. He was cocky, arrogant, rude, and completely full of himself. Naruto couldn't stand to be around him.

A cocky smirk made its way onto Sasuke's face as he caught sight of Naruto.

"Hello Naruto. How have you been since the last time we met?" Kami, Naruto hated his voice.

"I've been fine. What are you doing here?" Naruto was never known for his tact.

The smirk on the king's face grew. "Why else? I'm here to see Sakura." He responded smugly.

"Check up on her? Why? You just saw her a week ago…" Naruto was really not happy with his sudden reappearance.

"Well, I heard about your recent attack, so I came to check up on her. You know about how much I care for Sakura, right?"

Naruto clenched his teeth at that statement. He didn't understand what so many women saw in this guy!

"Yeah well, she's in Tsunade's chambers if you need her. If you'll excuse me, I have to go." Naruto declared. He attempted to walk away when Sasuke blocked his path.

"Go? Go where? I didn't take you for one to abandon the queen in her time of need…Oh well, I can take care of her while you're gone."

"For your information Sasuke, I am not abandoning her. She gave me a mission and I intend to carry it out." Naruto spat out.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What mission is so important that it would send you running from her side?" Sasuke questioned, he was intrigued.

"Well, if you must know. " Naruto stood a little straighter. "I have been given the task of retrieving the necklace from…Hinata." Naruto informed him smugly.

He was pissed when Sasuke began laughing at him. "Haha, you infiltrate the Kingdom of Darkness?

"Hahaha! Please! Now, give me a second to greet Sakura and I'll come assist you." Sasuke stated while still laughing.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Sasuke stopped laughing, but the smug grin never left his face. "It means that you'll never be able to defeat her by yourself. So, I have decided to join you on your quest to ensure that you don't fail." Sasuke stated haughtily.

Naruto huffed. "I don't need your help Uchiha! I can handle this all on my own!" Naruto growled.

He put his fingers in his mouth and whistled. Immediately, and orange Pegasus flew down and landed next to him. He hopped onto its back.

Sasuke looked amused at his actions. "Are you sure Naruto? I'm positive I could be a great help." He offered.

Naruto snorted. "No thanks. I'll see you when I see you." With that, Naruto clicked his heels against the winged horse's side and it took off into the sky leaving behind a bemused king.

Naruto had a long flight to go.

**A/N! There you have it! I hope you all enjoyed the very first chapter of my new little mini series! I can't tell you how often I'll be updating, but the next chapter will be out either tomorrow or the day after that. I would like to thank my two friends once more, you guys really do rock! I hope you guys leave a review, and please remember to check out my other stories! Have a nice day! See ya! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello their people! I would like to welcome you to the 2nd chapter of my story! I would like to thank ileveria, twonavels, Raja-Ulat, Ayrmed, Tenza-z, Seeker-Of-Love, Hinatalicious, and Inuyonas. Thanks so much!**

**ileveria- Evil Hinata is awesome when done correctly! Plus, you'll get a background story on her soon enough.**

**twonavels- Thank you so much! And as for Hinata being evil, well, you'll just have to wait and see...**

**Raja-Ulat- It will, I will make sure of that!**

**Ayrmed- Thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Tenza-z- Thank you. I hope this story lives up to the rest of your expectations.**

**Seeker-Of-Love- Yes, this will be a Hinata the world has never seen! Hopefully!**

**Hinatalicious- You never know, Hinata being evil is highly likely in this story...**

**Inuyonas- Your wish has been granted. **

**Thank you all for you your reviews! I would once again like to thank my two friends for editing! You two rock! **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this second chapter to my newest story! **

Naruto walked through the castle walls of the dark kingdom. It had taken him 2 days to reach the kingdom, for it was many miles away. Once he landed close to the kingdom's gates, he used a quick concealing spell to mask his appearance. He masqueraded through the kingdom as a simple merchant making his way through the streets.

It was the most depressing place Naruto had ever been in. There were absolutely no joy, laughter, or even smiles! It was a dark and desolate place. Everyone had on a dark color covering them from head to toe. Hell, Naruto had yet to see a single child! It was almost deathly silent; the people spoke in hushed whispers, as if they feared something bad would plague them if they spoke any louder.

The streets were littered with filth, and every plant life he passed by seemed dead or on its way to dying. The houses seemed run down and ready to fall apart. Naruto couldn't believe there was someone so cruel to allow her people to live in those conditions! He was going to put a stop to this.

Naruto did seem to catch a break. From what he heard, the soldiers were busy fighting in some war in an attempt to capture another kingdom. Although the wicked one was still inside of the castle, it would be easier to get to her without a bunch of security.

He snuck in through one of the windows; he was worried about how easy it had been to sneak in.

He carefully scoured the halls, trying to find a room that she might be in. He spotted a door; it was just a regular wooden door. There didn't seem to be anything special about it. What was off about this door was that there was a maid standing in front of it. She had the standard black and white maid outfit on. She had brown hair, and brown eyes. She was gazing at the floor sullenly.

Naruto would've normally walked away, but there was a strange feeling drawing him towards the door. He stepped out of hiding and headed towards the young woman.

At the sound of his clanging boots, the young women looked up at him with wide eyes. As he came closer she began quivering in fear. Although there wasn't anything threatening about her appearance, Naruto knew better than to let that fool him. The queen of this kingdom wasn't the only one known for using their feminine charms to get their way. Naruto halted when he was a foot away from the fair maiden.

She was peering up at him with wide, watering eyes. Her bottom lip was quivering, it appeared as if she were about to start crying.

"Hello ma'am." Naruto greeted her politely. He honestly didn't want to frighten her any further.

"H-h-hello s-s-sir knight. H-h-how m-may I h-help you?" She asked him meekly.

Naruto felt bad for her, but he had a job to do.

"I need to enter through this door." Naruto told her.

This caused a strange reaction. The young maid basically slammed her back against the door. A very deep blush covered her entire face. Her eyes were widened to an almost comical point.

"N-no! I cannot allow you to enter through this door!" The young women exclaimed loudly.

Naruto raised both of his eyebrows. "What? Why not?"

"BECAUSE YOU CAN'T!" She exclaimed loudly.

Naruto almost jumped out of his skin because of her response. The maid noticed his reaction and reigned herself in.

"I-I mean you can't! It's…. Not something you should see." She explained in a quieter voice.

Naruto straightened himself. "But I insist, it is very important that I am allowed entry into this room." He persisted. He didn't know why, but he felt the overwhelming need to enter through the door.

The maid opened her mouth to argue once more but she was cut off by a voice form the other side of the door.

_"Ayame? Who are you speaking to?"_

The young woman's eyes and Naruto's widened at the sound of the voice. It belonged to the wicked one! So that's why the young woman didn't want him to enter inside! She might be vulnerable at this time. He hoped.

"U-um..." Ayame began nervously.

"_Well what is it? Spit it out already!"_ She snapped in irritation.

"There's a m-man w-who wishes to e-enter my queen." Ayame responded back nervously.

_"Oh? Is that all? Well, let him in."_ She replied back nonchalantly.

For some reason, this caused Ayame to blush even more. "A-are you s-sure?" She questioned.

"_Yes I'm sure! Now let him in, now!"_ The wicked queen demanded.

"Okay…" Ayame stepped aside and gestured for Naruto to open the door.

He was quite cautious. He didn't' think that the dark queen would be as careless as to allow random men into her chambers. Nonetheless, he wasn't going to miss this golden opportunity. His guard would just have to be up at all times.

Naruto grasped the doorknob with his hand. He carefully twisted it open and stepped inside. He stepped inside the room. There was nothing in front of him, and nothing to the right of him. The only things in the room were while the other was out cold bare walls. As he glanced to his left, he spotted a red curtain a few feet away from him.

He made his way cautiously towards the curtains. He paused directly in front of them. It was completely quiet, save for his breathing. He gathered up his courage on opening the curtains and stepped inside.

He was stunned by what he saw inside. The room behind the curtains didn't hold much. The walls were white and practically bare except for the left wall, which had a few hooks and a robe hanging off one the hooks.

But what really caught his attention was the middle of the room. There were two horrified maids standing close, huddled together. They were standing near a single small white bathtub. It was filled to the brim with bubbles. Inside the bathtub was the ruler of the kingdom herself.

The Dark Queen Hinata.

She seemed extremely relaxed, and luckily, the only thing Naruto could see was her head. She peered at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Oh. It's just you. You had to come and interrupt my bath. Now what do you want that's so important?" She questioned.

"I u-umm…Uhhh." Naruto was befuddled. He didn't know how to respond to that question.

She rolled her eyes at him and sighed. "Fine, whatever. My bath was almost over anyway."

Naruto's eyes nearly popped out of his skull and his face turned beet red. Without out any sign of hesitation or embarrassment, the dark queen stood up in the bathtub, while she was facing him.

The necklace hung off her skin clear as day. But Naruto wasn't focused on that. He was more preoccupied with the fact that **EVERYTHING** was on display. If it wasn't for a few well placed bubbles clinging to her skin, Naruto would be able to see every part of her body.

His eyes carefully traced down her sinful body. Her skin was completely unblemished, not a single scar could be found on her. Her breasts were mostly bare save for a few bubbles covering her nipples. They were even bigger up close! His eyes traveled even lower down her smooth pale stomach. He reached her crotch area and (un)fortunately, there were even more bubbles preventing him from seeing anything too graphic. His eyes traveled further down to her athletically built legs. They would look perfect wrapped around his waist as he-

"Robe" Her voice broke him out of his very inappropriate thoughts.

She stepped out of the bathtub while the two maids scrambled to the other wall to retrieve the silk robe hanging there. They quickly grabbed the robe and raced back to the queen. They swiftly placed the robe over her shoulders while she slipped her arms in through the holes. It was a good thing too; all the bubbles were almost gone. She loosely tied the robe around her waist, and Naruto could still see quite a bit of her cleavage…

Naruto tensed when she made her way towards him. His hand reached for one of his swords. He was once again stunned as she walked right past him. When she pulled the curtain apart, instead of there being nothing, there were multiple items littering the area! There was a stone table in the middle of the room, with 2 stone chairs. On top of the table there was a map and what appeared to be a magical round orb.

Multiple cabinets were scattered among the walls. Each one was filled with something menacing, like a jar full of eyes, or the carcass of a mouse. It disturbed him greatly.

"Come in, we have much to discuss." She beckoned him.

Naruto apprehensively followed after her. He didn't know what type of tricks she was up to.

She stood near the table next to one of the chairs. She gestured to the seat. "Please, sit. I'm sure you journeyed a long way to reach my kingdom."

Naruto shook his head at her offer. There was no way he was going to fall for anything she pulled.

She studied him closely before shrugging her shoulders.

"Fine, but don't ever say I was never nice."

She switched her attention to the map. From what Naruto could see, it was just a map of her Kingdom. There nothing significant about it. That is, until she began dragging her finger across the map. It suddenly became alive! Multiple little dots were seen moving and flurrying about on the map. Most dots were black, although there were some dots that had multiple colors. Some were orange, others were an electric blue, and a few were gray. There was a single dot that was completely pink. It was on the spot where the castle was, and it was next to a singular dark purple dot.

Naruto's throat tightened. He hoped that map didn't mean what he thought it meant….

"You know, there is very little that goes on within my Kingdom without my knowledge." She informed him, her eyes still glued to the map.

"If someone dies, I know. If someone is born, I know. If merchant arrives, I know. If a spy from the Cherry Blossoms Kingdom attempts to infiltrate," Her eyes turned to look at him. "I know."

Naruto made a reach for his sword. He was too slow. Hinata waved her hand. He felt binds constrict around his wrists and drag him into the chair. Strangely enough, the vines disappeared the minute he was seated…

Naruto made a move to get up and paused when the evil queen cleared her throat at him.

"Please don't make me bind you to that chair. That would be so much work and effort. And besides,

I just want to talk." She informed him with a small smirk.

Against his better judgment, Naruto seated himself back onto the chair. She nodded her head in approval.

"Good. Now I hope you and I can have a very civil discussion between the two of us. Now, I bet you're wondering why I didn't just capture you and kill you the very second I noticed your presence. Right?" Hinata began.

Naruto racked his brain searching for an answer. "Is it because you wanted to give me a false encase of security before catching me off guard and holding me for ransom, and then interrogate me for information about the Cherry Kingdom?" Naruto guessed.

The dark queen tapped her finger against her chin a few time while she pondered over his answer.

"While that does sound like a _very _interesting idea," Naruto instantly regretted his words. "That's not why I allowed you in here."

She traced her finger over the map a few more times, streams and rivers began appearing.

"How do I say this… Are you aware of how old I am?" She decided to begin with a few simple questions.

Naruto shook his head 'no'. She sighed. "Alright, are you aware of any of the customs this kingdom has?"

Naruto once again shook his head.

"Okay, well for starters, I am 21 years old" She informed him.

Naruto really didn't expect that. That meant that he was older than her!

"Since I am assuming you don't know what that means, I will tell you. There comes a time in every queen's life when she has to birth an heir. For me, that time is now. I have been putting it off for an extended period, but I am ready to accept my responsibilities." She informed him.

A bad feeling sprouted in Naruto's gut. He didn't like where this was going.

"W-what does that have to do with me?" Naruto was scared to know the answer to that question.

"Well, for starters, I refuse to have a child with just any run-of-the-mill man. He has to be strong, so that we produce a strong child."

Naruto really didn't like where this was going.

"I still don't understand what this has to do with me."

Hinata peered at him from the corner of her eye. "Really? You don't? Okay then, you are a very interesting character. During that fight that we had, you managed to break my nose. That was the first time anyone has managed to accomplish that in a _long_ time. "

"R-really?" Naruto was extremely nervous. It didn't help that she had began to circle his chair. He nearly jumped out of the chair when she leaned in behind him and whispered in his ear.

"Yes Naruto," she purred out, "you are an extremely strong male."

He swallowed the lump in his throat before speaking again. "Wha-what are you trying to say?"

He relaxed a bit when he felt her huff and move away from his ear. She appeared within his line of sight once more, her eyebrow was raised in disbelief.

"You really don't get it?" She didn't give him a chance to respond. "Okay then, I'll spell it out for you."

She bent over and leaned in close to him. Naruto couldn't help it as his eyes strayed toward her chest. The robe was threatening to reveal what was semi-hidden. Not only that, but the robe clung to her like a second skin, making it that much easier for him to spot her hardened nipples.

He almost lost his cool when she placed one hand on top of his leg. Thankfully, she grasped the armrest with the other hand. The hairs on the back of his head stood up when she leaned in close to his face. Her lips grazed his cheek as she went to whisper in his ear.

"What I mean is this. I want you to help me give birth to a heir." She whispered in his ear before nibbling on it.

A jolt of pleasure rushed through Naruto's body. He stood straight up, knocking the dark queen back in the process. He almost tripped over the chair in his attempt to move backwards. He pressed himself up against the wall behind him. He frantically waved his arms in front of him and shook his head.

"No! No no no no no! I refuse! There is no way in hell I am going to assist you in giving birth to a child! I just won't!" He protested vehemently.

The wicked queen placed her arms behind her back and thrust her chest forward a bit. She slowly made her way towards him. She was like a lioness on the hunt.

"Why not?" she purred out in a seductive voice, "I'll give you a special surprise…" She tugged on the part of the robe covering her shoulder. It slipped off, revealing more of her creamy skin to him.

Naruto felt heat course through his body. She was only inches away, gazing up at him with hooded eyes while pushing her chest against his. He could feel her nipples against his shirt.

Naruto didn't know what to do; he's never been in a situation like this before. He wanted to shove her away from him, but his body refused to listen. What type of witchcraft was she doing? He just couldn't tear his eyes away from her breasts.

"Naruto" She purred out in a sultry voice.

His eyes flickered up to meet hers at the sound of his name. Their eyes connected just in time for a cloud of black smoke escape from her lips. His eyes widened as he inhaled. The world around him became extremely hazy. The dark queen stepped away from him and crossed her arms.

"W-wha…?" Was the last word Naruto uttered as he fell to the ground.

Hinata stood straight up and allowed her hands to fall to her sides. She gazed darkly upon the unconscious knight with annoyance.

"Ayame, Miamori!" She called out.

The two girls scuttled into the room. They kept their heads bowed and their fingers interlaced in front of them.

"Yes mistress, how may we help you?" They asked in unison.

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Oh please, enough of the dramatics. When it comes to the opposite sex you two are as skittish as newborn felines." She remarked.

They both blushed, it was true, around strange males the servants became….'Shy'

"There's absolutely nothing for you two to fret about, he's unconscious and_ should_ remain that way through the night. Since most of my men are currently gone, I will task you girls with ridding him of that bothersome armor and setting him up in one of the guest rooms." She ordered them.

Both their heads shot up in surprise. They glanced at each other in worry before gaping at the dark queen.

Ayame swallowed before speaking. "My queen, you want us to u-undress him and bring him up to the guest room?" She asked with uncertainty.

The wicked queen gave her bemused smile. "No, I want you to rid him of that wretched wicked armor. It's making me sick." The corner of her mouth turned up in disgust.

It was true, Sakura used a spell to enchant the armor and protect the young knight from her. It would have worked, had the necklace not been under Hinata's command. All it did now was give her a slight headache and a queasy stomach. It was more of an annoyance than anything else.

"But are you sure you want us to fulfill this task?" This time, it was Miamori who spoke up.

"Why yes, you two are the closest to me right now. I would call Hiamori, but I already gave her a task. I would do it myself but," she gestured to herself, "not only am I completely soaked and naked, but I'm also feeling a bit of a chill. So I will head up to my sleeping quarters for the night to dry off and rest. Today has been quite tiring after all."

Ayame sighed. "Then we shall happily oblige Mistress. Enjoy your rest."

Both young women moved to undress the downed male. They both knew that they would never be able to carry him anywhere with all of his armor on.

"Now hold on just a minute." The wicked one halted them.

She opened up her hand. Black smoke whirled and twirled about in her hand. It spun in a circle with a hole in the center of it. The faster it moved the more solid it became. Finally, it halted and the small traces of smoke disappeared. In her hand laid a collar the perfect size for a human's neck. It was an inky, solid black color. There were spikes around the collar, but they were also black so you would have to be in close proximity to notice them.

Hinata held out the collar to Miamori. "Here, be sure to place this around his neck once you're done. It would be a shame if our guest left early, wouldn't you agree?"

The servant swallowed thickly. "Of course my mistress." She gingerly took the collar from the dark queens grasp.

The minute she had the slightest grip on it, the dark queen disappeared. As a result, the poor girl almost dropped it. She fumbled it in her hands before managing to get a nice tight grip on it. She sighed in relief before looking at her friend.

"Well, I guess we better get started…" Ayame suggested. Miamori nodded her head in agreement.

Although neither woman had the lightest clue to why their queen decided to house this young man, they didn't question it. They knew their queen well enough to know not to question her motives. It would lead to a swift end.

Without another word, they set out to complete their orders.

The wicked queen Hinata was now making her way through her ever changing castle. The castle was truly a living maze. The doors would constantly switch which room they would open up to. This was an added enchantment by Hinata for extra security. It would prevent others from sneaking in and robbing her of her valuables. But, the others who lived in the castle to serve her got lost quite a bit. Fortunately, within a week Hinata realized that there was a problem, and she would have no other choice to fix it, no matter how amusing it was.

So, Hinata "wastes" her all-seeing eyes to constantly keep an eye on those roaming her castle. She would change the room the door led into based on where they wanted to go. It wasn't a difficult task; the people within her domain went where she ordered them.

"My Queen." Hinata didn't acknowledge her title being called and continued along her path.

Seconds later, a swarm of bugs appeared before dispersing leaving behind a young man. He walked slightly behind the Queen to demonstrate his respect.

"Shino, it's so good to see you once more. Tell me, how did the war go?" Hinata asked without even a glance in his direction.

"It went better than we originally determined. It appears that the King of Cloud had not been present in his Kingdom, nor was his brother there. It fell easily to our surprise attack." The young man responded.

Hinata snorted. "Surprise attack? How can you say that when I had been so kind to send them a letter of their impending doom?"

Shino adjusted his glasses. "They made it very apparent that they didn't believe your letter. I assume it's because of the last letter you sent."

"But I had no other choice but to postpone the attack. It was raining. What kind of queen would I be if I forced my soldiers to war in the rain? One of you might've gotten sick and I just couldn't live with that thought." She responded with a smug grin.

Shino shook his head at her. She was certainly an odd one…

"My queen, there is another matter I wish to address with you."

Hinata waved him off. "What have I told you about addressing me so formerly? We've known each other for over a decade, you may call me by my first name. "

"Of course, my apologies…Hinata." Shino apologized.

Hinata turned her head and smiled at him. "Much better! Now, what is it that you wish to discuss with me?"

"I was recently informed by one of the maids that you're allowing a male from the Cherry kingdom to reside here in the castle."

Hinata nodded her head." Yes, that is very much true."

"As a guest."

"That is correct." Hinata confirmed.

Shino sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Sometimes, dealing with the queen was a headache.

"Why would you allow that?" He questioned her.

"I need an heir, and I will only allow a strong male to assist in producing that heir." She explained to him calmly.

"Oh." Shino replied.

"Wait, what?!" He exclaimed. He knew that she needed to produce an heir, but he didn't believe what he was hearing!

"You heard me."

"But Hinata! There are several flaws in this "plan" of your, and I use the term "plan" loosely." Shino lightly scolded her.

"Oh please! Don't worry, I have everything under control." She assured him.

"Oh really? So what will you do if he refuses your offer?"

"Then I will just have to seduce him. It's as simple as that."

Shino raised an eyebrow at her. "What if that doesn't work? Are you planning on raping him as plan B?"

Hinata snorted. "Please! How could I not seduce him? Tell me, what man would actually be able to resist my assists?" She twirled to give him a full view of her body.

Shino had to admit it, she did have a point. The outfit she was wearing now consisted of knee high black boots. She had on a very short black dress. It reached only mid thigh and like all of her clothes, it clung to her body. It was longed sleeved with a V neck that put an enticing amount of her cleavage on display for all to see.

"Another thing," Her voice brought him out of his stupor. "I will not rape him no matter what. I believe that it would be much more entertaining to slowly drain him of his will. He is the most trusted of all the knights to that pink haired harlot, so breaking him will be a challenge." She smirked. "And I adore a good challenge."

"That may be a very interesting point you have, but from what I heard he isn't a very strong male to begin with. It took you mere seconds to knock him out with a powder." He rebutted.

"Shino, Shino, Shino, must you be so ignorant? That powder I used was extremely lethal. It is known as the Breath of Death, I have used it on other males, and they have all died. To survive after inhaling that toxin is extremely rare, it also hints at a very strong heritage..." She trailed off in thought.

"Yes but-"

She cut him off. "Shino, do you remember the last order I gave you personally, before the war?"

Shino nodded his head. "Of course, it was to-"

She interrupted him again. "Wonderful, go do that. Our special guest is waking up soon and it would be impolite if I wasn't there to greet him."

Before Shino could blink, the queen was gone, leaving behind her signature black smoke. This left Shino with a bit of a dilemma. The "order" Hinata had given him was to 'find a nice girl and sleep with her,' it would help him, "unwind".

Sometimes, working for the queen could be a blessing and a curse at the same time. Oh well, Shino turned to begin his "task", as it would be a sign of disrespect if he didn't follow her orders.

**A/N: There you go! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please remember to leave a review and please check out my other stories! Have a nice day! Later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and I never will. **

**A/N: Hello there my readers! Welcome to another chapter of this story! I would like to thank xxXYoumakemeSmileXxx, Young Napoleon22, SkyUnih, Zukaarimeikatochi, NightDranzer, madeymoddy95, Raja-Ulat, ileveria, Ayrmed, Seeker-Of-Love, Inuyonas, Hikari to Seimi, phone, and Kedo for reviewing! You guys are awesome!**

**xxXYoumakemeSmileXxx- Thank you, I'm happy you like this story!**

**Young Napoleon22- Yes, the seduction of Naruto will be every entertaining.**

**SkyUnih- Thank you, I try to unravel my stories in the best route possible.**

**Zukaarimeikatochi- Thanks, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**NightDanzer- Well, the only one I slightly tried to make their Rtn version is Hinata. But that was a very nice observation. **

**madeymoody95- Thank you, this Hinata has some odd perception on what's disrespectful and what's acceptable. You'll see why Shino followed the order this chapter...**

**Raja-Ulat- You have some interesting questions about the others. Those will be answered in due time.**

**ileveria- Who knows, maybe she'll change Naruto.**

**Ayrmed- Thank you, I try to make all Hinata's lovable.**

**Seeker-Of-Love- Thanks, I enjoy adding some humor into my stories.**

**Inuyonas- Kiba is somewhere, and Sakura and Sasuke will come into light eventually.**

**Hikari to Seimei- Thank you, I'm happy to know you like my story. And Naruto is awake now, so yay!**

**phone- Thanks!**

**Kedo- I'm glad to know you enjoy it! Hinata is a very strange person in my family. She aims to please and horrify others.**

**Once again, thank you all so much for reviewing! Also, I have a poll on my account on which story my readers enjoy the most. It's some useful and fun feedback to me. So if you could vote, that would be awesome!**

**Anyway, without further delay, here is the newest chapter!**

Naruto awoke with a start. He was instantly alert the minute he opened his eyes. He was in a very large room, it had a window on the left side of the room, and it had deep, blood red curtains that opened up to allow the sunlight in. The wall in front of him held a wardrobe, and on the right side there was a door. Naruto hoped it lead to the outside. The walls were painted beige and there was a very expensive chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

The bed he was sleeping on had red silk sheets and a red comforter. Naruto immediately noticed his lack of clothes. All he was left wearing was his boxers and the shirt he was wearing underneath his enchanted one. This left him at a complete disadvantage. He sat straight up in his bed. But before he could hop out and plan an escape, an added weight suddenly appeared on the bed.

"Good morning, I hope you slept well." A voice purred out at him.

He gulped, as the memories from the day before hit him. He was inside the Dark Queen's castle, and she wanted an heir from him.

Now she was here.

Inside of a bedroom.

Alone.

With him.

She was seated in front of him, on the edge of the bed. Both of her legs were hanging off the bed while she leaned her body in his direction. This gave him an eyeful of her cleavage. A deep red blush covered his face at the sight her chest before he switched his gaze to her face.

"So, have a nice rest?" She questioned him with a smirk on her face. She caught him staring at her cleavage, and he knew it.

"I-Uh….Ummm…" Naruto shook his head. He needed to get his head out of his ass! He was being held prisoner here! He needed to escape as soon as possible.

He glared at her; she looked taken aback by his sudden mood change.

"What do you want from me? I already told you that there is no way I am helping you! I would rather die!" He snarled at her.

Hinata brought a hand to her chest and placed it over her heart. She placed her other hand on her right cheek.

"My oh my! Is this the thanks I receive after allowing you to rest so comfortably in my castle, after you had the gall to break into here? What type of manners has your queen been teaching you? And besides," she smirked darkly at him, "it doesn't matter what you want."

She crawled slowly towards him, a dark look in her eyes; it was similar to a predator before they sank their teeth into their prey.

The little hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He tried to push himself farther away from her, but the powder was making it difficult for him to move his limbs. She was coming closer and closer to him; her eyes were focused on his lips. A bead of sweat dripped down Naruto's face.

There was a knock on the door. She pursed her lips and pulled back. Naruto could've cried in relief.

"Come in." She called out, her eyes remained on him.

The only reply she received was some more knocking and a few 'meows'. She rolled her eyes. She stood form the bed and made her way to the door. His eyes flickered around the room. He was doing his best to make sure he didn't stare at her behind. Her nice, firm, round-

She opened the door and stepped aside as two black cats entered into the room. They both had shiny black fur and they also had violet eyes. They seemed awfully familiar….

Hinata strode across the room and plopped back down on the bed. The cats followed suit and hopped onto the bed. He noted that although they were both very identical, one had a more feral look, while the other was more dignified.

The more feral looking cat sat in Hinata's lap. She carefully ran her hands through its fur.

"Fang, Fluffina, it's so good of you two to join me. Are you hungry? Is that why you're here?" She questioned them both.

Naruto found this sight quite odd. He never took the dark queen as someone who would own a pet, much less two of them. It was weird, especially since the more dignified cat was glaring at him. He sweat dropped.

"Uh…Hi?" He greeted the cat awkwardly.

It hissed and growled at him. The hair on its back stood up straight as it made its way towards him.

"Fluffina! " The cat paused at Hinata's words. "Stop. He is our guest now, leave him alone." She commanded sternly.

The cat hissed at him before moving to Hinata's side and rubbed its head against her arm. Hinata scratched it behind its ear.

"It's okay, I forgive you." She murmured at it.

"Uh..." Naruto was so lost right now. He didn't think he'd ever offended that cat before, so what was its problem?

"Don't worry; she's just upset about the whole shield thing." Hinata explained.

"Shield thing?" Naruto was officially confused.

"Yes, don't you remember? You threw your shield down her throat and it was stuck there. It took her a moment to spit it back out. Her throat is still sore." She reminded him.

That couldn't be right. The only incident where he's thrown his shield at something was with the dragons and-

"You're joking!" He exclaimed in shock. "Those are the dragons that attacked the kingdom?"

Hinata grinned. "Oh yes, these are very special types of cats. As a matter of fact, they are the only ones of their kind left. They are Schrödinger cats. Haven't you heard of them?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Well, they have amazing abilities. They are both dead and alive, they are everywhere and nowhere, and they are everything and nothing, all at the same time. They can transform into any being they choose, and they can travel wherever they please. There are even rumors that they can travel through dimensions." Hinata informed him.

"Really?!" Naruto was amazed by the prospect. These cats sounded so cool!

"Yes, I've never seen them travel through dimensions, but it would explain them disappearing at the oddest times…" The two of them would disappear for days at a time without any explanation. Although it was very simple to call and bring them back.

Naruto was stunned. He didn't think creatures like that existed! But it would be an extreme problem for the Cherry Kingdom; maybe he could find a way to win them over. But judging from the dirty looks Fluffina was sending him, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

" Meow!" Fang began meowing and growling at Hinata. She ended with a drawn out purr.

Hinata listened intently. "I guess you have a point."

The cat meowed and hopped off her lap and onto the floor. Its sister followed in suit. Hinata stood up and headed to the door. She paused and looked back at him.

"We're heading out to the dining hall for breakfast. It would be best if you dressed so you can come along. I would also advise you not to attempt to escape. The attempt would leave you…..Breathless."

She made a gesture to her throat before chuckling ominously and shutting the door behind her.

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What did she mean by that? His hand reached up and touched his throat. His eyes widened, there was a collar there!

Naruto wildly grasped at it with both of his hands. He tried pulling, tugging, and jerking it off, but it wouldn't budge! It was like a second skin. He couldn't find a clasp or button to undo it. He was trapped here, trapped like an animal.

He didn't bother with the windows; he knew she wasn't stupid enough to leave him with an easy escape. He ran his hands through his hair. He was stuck here, he didn't know for how long, but he knew he wouldn't be leaving, not unless he gave her an heir.

But there was no way in hell he was doing that! Naruto loved Sakura, with every fiber of his bone! He wasn't going to betray her trust by sleeping with her enemy and starting the next reign of terror! Naruto made a silent vow to himself. It didn't matter how badly she tempted him, or what she offered him, he was not going to help her. He would rather die.

Naruto's stomach grumbled, reminding him of the queen's offer. He really shouldn't go. It would be best if he remained inside of here until further notice. A harsh banging on the door interrupted his thought. He heard a meow on the other side.

Of course, it wouldn't make any sense if she left him here with no type of surveillance whatsoever.

He swung his legs off the bed. He stood up and stretched. He immediately noticed his lack of clothing. His cheeks reddened, he really hoped that nothing happened to his body while he was asleep. He was out cold, he's positive she could've done something to him.

Naruto shook his head out of those disturbing thoughts. Right now he had to focus. He would explore the castle a bit, and be compliant for the most part. He was sure she would trust him enough to leave him alone. That's when he'd figure out a way to escape.

He strode over to the larger mahogany wardrobe. He opened it up and peered inside at all the clothing. He grimaced at the sight of them. Each and every single article of clothing was his size. But they weren't the type of clothes he would ever consider wearing if he had the choice. They were all extremely dark colors. Ranging from navy blue, and navy green. Some clothes had spikes, others had chains.

He finally found some clothing, but they were ridiculous.

It was a bright, neon red silk, long sleeved shirt. It had a matching pair of pants. They looked absolutely silly, and he would probably be mocked for wearing them, but it was still better than the other choices.

He slipped the clothes and raised an eyebrow. They were really soft and cool to the skin. From the feel of it, it was also very expensive. He wasn't sure why the dark queen spent so much money buying this, or why she was allowing him to wear it. He shrugged it off. Maybe she was just weird like that.

He made his way to the door and opened it. One of the wicked queen's cats was there waiting for him. He racked his brain for her name.

"Um, Fang?"

She meowed in response. She didn't wait for him to finish. She just started walking away from him. Naruto followed after her. He assumed she knew where she was going.

They only traveled a few feet before she stopped in front of a dark brown wooden door. She went up to the door and scratched at it with her claws. He heard the sound of footsteps on the other side of the door.

It swung open to reveal the same young woman who had been guarding the bathroom door from the other day. He heard the sound of footsteps on the other side of the door.

It swung open to reveal the same young woman who had been guarding the bathroom door from the other day. For some strange reason, her eyes widened and a dark blush covered her face when she saw him. She wordlessly stepped aside. Fang laundered into the room with Naruto right behind her. The room was almost empty. The only thing inside of it was an extremely long dining room table. It was a long rectangular shape with enough room and chairs for around 20 people. At the end of one table there was Hinata. He was surprised to find that Fluffina was in one off the chairs to her left. She was standing on her hind legs and her front paws were on the table.

Naruto cautiously made his way to the table. He eyed Hinata suspiciously as he sat down at the chair to her right. Fang went to sit next to her sister. She seated herself in the same position.

Hinata grinned at him. "Hello Naruto. I'm glad to see you made it here alright."

"Right…." Naruto wasn't about to let his guard down around her for a second. She may be acting nice right now, but Naruto wasn't about to be fooled by her façade.

Ayame came over and bowed politely to the two.

"Good morning, what shall I bring you eat for breakfast?" He asked them politely.

"Oh the usual for Fang, Fluffy and I." Hinata requested.

Ayame nodded and looked at Naruto expectantly.

"Um, I'll have…ramen?" Naruto was unsure of what they usually had to serve to him for breakfast. Did they even have ramen in this Kingdom?

Ayame nodded her head. "What type of ramen?"

"Miso." Naruto was proud that he managed to answer without phrasing it like a question.

Ayame nodded her head once more before bowing. She then stood up straight and made her way out the door. She closed it softly behind her.

Naruto eyed the room. It had stone walls, and large red curtains covering the windows. Only a little bit of sunlight peeked through, yet the entire room was well lit. He chalked it up to some of her devious witchcraft.

Naruto almost jumped out of his seat when he felt a foot trail up his leg. He shot his frantic eyes to Hinata, but she wasn't even looking at him. She was speaking to the cats quietly. Naruto tensed even further when the foot made its way higher up his leg. It paused at his knee, circling it a bit before continuing its journey. Naruto grabbed the table and clenched his teeth. The foot made its way up his thigh and trued to move upwards.

Naruto shot up out of his seat. He panted harshly. Hinata and the cats eyed him with slight concern.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit jumpy." Hinata questioned.

Naruto glared at her. "Don't play dumb! I know that that was your foot!" He snapped at her.

She smirked up at him. "My foot? Whatever do you mean? I'm wearing boots, how could my feet hurt you?" She shook her head. "I guess that poison did have some effect on you after all."

Naruto opened his mouth to retort. It was obvious she was just messing with him for her own sick amusement. The door opened once more to reveal Ayame who was pushing a silver cart of food. Each dish was covered, so Naruto couldn't tell what was inside.

She wheeled the cart over to them. She carefully lifted each dish and placed it in front of them. Hinata thanked the young woman and the brunette left the room.

Naruto cautiously uncovered his dish. A wave of smells crashed into his nose. His mouth watered, this ramen smelled delicious! It even looked delicious. There seemed to be a perfect balance between the miso, and the noodles. There even appeared to be the right amount of broth! It was heaven; Naruto couldn't wait to try it. There were chopsticks places on the tray besides the bowl. Naruto snapped them apart and said a little pray. He then enthusiastically dug into his meal.

Naruto moaned as the taste hit his tongue. The intense flavors of the noodles hit his tongue in just the right way. It exploded on his tongue in a burst of perfection. Naruto relished in the taste of the ramen. He didn't understand how such wonderful ramen could be made in such an awful place.

Hinata snorted as he delved into his breakfast. He was more excited about her food than he was about her body. It was very odd to the dark queen. She uncovered the food of her black felines. Inside there were slabs of cooked meat. They dug as enthusiastically as Naruto. Sinking their surprisingly sharp teeth into the meat ripping out chunks of it, before chewing and swallowing.

Hinata finally revealed her own dish. It was a pile of there waffles stacked on top of each other. They were doused in syrup, drenched in the gooey liquid. She grabbed the knife and the fork that came with her food. She carefully cut up the waffles into 8 pieces, totaling in 24 separate pieces all together. She stabbed her for through of the pieces and placed it into her mouth. She had to admit, she understood the boys love for the food. Her chefs were the absolute best, cooking only the most exquisite foods for her picky tastes.

She entertained the thought of giving them a raise.

She was almost finished with her meal when she noticed Naruto's puzzled expression. He finished his ramen a few minutes ago, and he now just watching her eat.

Hinata smirked at him. "What? Did you expect my breakfast to consist of the souls of children?" She snorted and rolled her eyes.

Naruto chuckled nervously and scratched his teeth. That was exactly what he thought she would be consuming. He heard rumors that that was how she maintained her attractive appearance.

"I wouldn't be surprised…" Naruto mumbled.

"Really? Why do you say that?" She asked him with a raised an eyebrow. She knew of the rumors that were spread about her, but she didn't think that anyone close to that frilly bitch of a queen would believe them. Her "rival" may be weak, but she was no idiot.

"Well, your Kingdom certainly tells me a lot about you." Naruto told her. He couldn't shake their sad and downtrodden appearances. They all looked so miserable. He couldn't comprehend how someone could allow her people to live in such a pitiful state.

"What are you talking about- OH MY KAMI! I forgot to give the signal!" Hinata exclaimed in a panic. She shot up out of her seat.

"Come on, we have someplace to be." She beckoned Naruto.

He also stood from his feet and they both made their way to the door, leaving behind Fang and Fluffina as they were still eating. Hinata placed her hand at the center of the door and closed her eyes. A red glow poured from her hand and covered the door. Her eyes were closed and her head was bowed as she mumbled out a series of incantations. Naruto had to shield his eyes as a blinding red light suddenly consumed the room.

When the light disappeared, the door was completely different. It was red now, a deep blood red that gave it a frightening look. The single door also became a pair of double doors. There was a picture of a black dragon crawling up the doors.

Hinata pulled the doors open and gestured for Naruto to enter first. He hesitated for a second before stepping inside. He was stunned to find himself on a balcony. It was round with a hard stone floor. The railing to the balcony was golden, it sparkled in the sun. The balcony allowed Naruto to gaze once more at the sad state of the kingdom. Hinata brushed past him and made her way to the railing, Naruto was close behind. He was very curious about what she was planning.

She rubbed her hands together. She started it out slow before speeding up. Her hands were just a blur, and soon, electricity was flowing around her hands. Her hands were nothing but pale blurs as the electricity crackled around her, soon it was flowing around her entire body. Her hair nearly stood on end. The lightning soon started to condense into a ball in her hand. Hinata concentrated until it was the size of a small rock. She blew on it a little, her hands vibrated as the ball became harder to control. She pulled her hand back, and tossed the ball of lightning high into the sky.

The ball soared through the sky, going higher and higher until it was just the tiniest of specks.

"Cover your ears." Hinata instructed.

Naruto did just that. It didn't help much as he still heard an Earth shattering boom. It echoed across the Kingdom as the ball exploded. Naruto was amazed as electric blue lines spread across the sky, not a single one came back down. It looked like the sky had been cracked, but it was magnificent. The way the vibrant blue still appeared clear as day despite the sun was incredible.

He was even more surprised when Hinata didn't even flinch at the noise.

Naruto uncovered his ears when he noticed the flurry of activity.

A large gathering of people made their way to the castle. There were maids, civilians, and soldiers. There were even some pets that were also making their way to the wicked queen's domain. Soon, everyone in the kingdom was there, waiting for their queen to speak. They each had a solemn appearance that tugged at Naruto's heartstrings. Their clothes were old and torn; there weren't any bright colors to be found anywhere. Not a single person wore a smile either, and none of them spoke a single word.

"My people! I have made a grave error that I hope you may forgive me for!" Hinata began. Naruto was surprised, was she actually going to do something nice for her people?

"I forgot to reverse the order I had given you the day before. The vow of Solemn is not needed for the moment! You may all continue your daily lives." She announced to her people.

There was a moment of complete silence when she finished her speech. Then, there were deafening cheers from the people. Naruto was extremely puzzled as the people in raggedy clothes tore them off to reveal normal clothes. They people began chatting to each other casually as they removed their articles of disgusting clothing. He was even more perplexed when he saw some children laughing together, and even playing with each other! What the hell was this?

Hinata rolled her eyes. She rubbed her hands together again. She waited until she had a tiny spark of lightning, and then clapped her hands together. Another loud bang echoed across the Kingdom. The noise died down as everyone returned their attention to Hinata.

"Thank you. Kami, you people have the attention span of fleas." She mumbled under her breath.

She cleared her throat. "Anyway, I wanted to also inform you that our proud and brave soldiers have returned from the battle of Cloud Kingdom. We have succeeded; another kingdom is now under our control!"

There was some more cheering from the people.

"Yes, yes, I feel your excitement and your pride! So, to honor this momentous occasion, there shall be a grand celebration! Dancing games, drinking and food! Bring out your finest clothes, put on your best make up! Fix up your hair and prepare the decorations! For tonight will be a time of merriment and joy!" She spread her arms at the last sentence.

Naruto had to cover his ears again at the deafening roar of the people. This was shocking; he didn't think the people here were capable of large parties. Hinata threw her head back and laughed.

"YES! GO MY PEOPLE! GO HOME AND PREPARE!" She ordered them happily.

The extremely large congregation of people dispersed, all of them breaking off into separate groups and chatting to each other enthusiastically. Hinata chuckled at her people. She chuckled even louder when she noticed the stunned look on Naruto's face.

"What? Did you truly expect me to be such a cruel person to the subjects in my Kingdom? I am not so clichéd." She informed him.

"But, why…? Wha…?" Naruto was so confused.

"I would prefer it if the rumors and misconceptions of my Kingdom and me were just that, rumors and misconceptions. I always give my people an order to make themselves as poor as possible whenever we have a visitor, whether they be unwanted or not. I release them of the order when either the person finally leaves, or if I decide that the person is never going to leave." She explained to him with a devilish manner.

Naruto felt his heart drop into his stomach at her words. "What does that mean for me?" He asked in concern.

Hinata turned and headed back inside. "I don't know. I haven't decided. But…" She threw him a grin from over her shoulder. "If you're a good enough lover, I'll let you stay awhile. Sound fair?"

She snickered as she pulled one of the doors open and stepped inside.

Naruto glared at the back of her head. He was not going to spend the rest of his life as some sort of sex toy! He would escape before she laid even one finger on him!

Well, um, she wasn't going to lay a finger on him anymore! He would defend his virginity!

He followed after her into the room; his determination was at an all time high. He marched into the room and was instantly confused. It was different again.

The room was as large as the bedroom he had awoke in. This room had bright red wall and a nice red carpet on the floor. There was a comfy fireplace on the right of the wall. There were bookcases filled with an assortment of items on both sides of the fireplace. On the left side of the room, there were weapons. Ranging from spears, darts, axes, and swords. There was also a red chair with a cushion on it where Hinata was currently seated.

"Naruto, come over here." She commanded him.

"Why should I?" Naruto shot back. He wasn't going anywhere near her!

Hinata rolled her eyes. Why were men so difficult? No wonder her father was dead, her mother had always lacked patience. She used her pointer finger to beckon him. Naruto had no control over himself. A light shock came from the collar and his feet moved without permission. He huffed in frustration. Of course the collar could control him.

He finally stopped moving when he was directly next to her. He stood at her right side.

"Perfect. Was that so hard?" She asked him rhetorically.

He didn't respond.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever, you can pout if you want."

"Okay boys! You can come in now!" She called out.

The door opened and several knights came in, a few of them were dragging in what Naruto assumed to be prisoners of war. They were both female and dressed in rags that didn't cover much. Both women looked roughed up, and neither appeared pleased to be here.

In total, there were four knights that entered into the room. They had some...Interesting features. One of them had brown hair that was spiked up a bit, and sunglasses. Another one had a bowl haircut, and the bushiest eyebrows Naruto has ever seen in his life! They were like caterpillars!

Another knight held a strange resemblance to Hinata. His long brown hair was in a ponytail, and had pale eyes and no pupil. This was odd, he's never heard of her having any living relatives. The last male, Naruto would swear on his soul that the knight's hair was on fire. It was bright orange and red at the same time. It brushed his ears, and was spiked to stand straight up. His eyes were a burning mixture of red, with orange around the rims.

It was the knight with the bowl hair cut who spoke up first. "My queen! Your flames of youth are burning heavenly this evening! I thank you for the youthful celebration that will be held in our honor!" He yelled with a bright grin.

She chuckled. "Oh, Lee, every time you say that you amuse me. I always hold a celebration when we win a war, remember?" She reminded him.

"Hinata, who is this man?" This time, it was the pale eyed knight who spoke. He kept his gaze pointed in Naruto's direction.

"Oh, everyone, this is Naruto. Naruto, that man is my older cousin Neji. Besides him are Lee, then Shino, and finally Ryouko." She introduced them.

"Hello Naruto! It is a pleasure to meet you! I am the handsome green devil, Rock Lee, the best taijutsu master in this Kingdom, second only to my incredible sensei!" Lee greeted him.

"Um, hi?" Naruto responded back. Boy, there were some strange people in this Kingdom.

"Enough with the introductions! We have business to attend to. Shino, Ryouko, come over here with your prisoners." Hinata ordered them.

They tugged both of the girls forward silently.

"Neji, Lee, I don't need you two at the moment. Tell Tenten and Miyamori I said 'Hi" She dismissed the other two. They both left without another word, they recognized the now serious atmosphere.

"Kneel them." Hinata ordered her two knights.

It was a bit of a struggle, but they managed to force the two girls on their knees in front of the queen.

Hinata crossed her legs before she spoke. "Let me see if I remember correctly. You're Samui, and Karui, right? Loyal servants to both Killer B, and A."

"Hey fuck you! Don't you dare speak his fucking name!" The red headed girl spat out.

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "My, my, that is quite the temper you have there. Are the rumors true? Did he take you as his lover?" Hinata pondered out loud.

"Fuck no! I am still a virgin, unlike you!" She sneered.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh please, don't' try and play all innocent! It's no secret that you've taken in thousands of lovers and killed them you whore! When I get out of these chains, I will make you fucking pay!" Karui threatened.

She was absolutely pissed! Her entire home was crushed in a span of hours. She could still recall all the blood and death that had surrounded her. The sight of the people she knew being slaughtered in front her, and others being captured drove a knife through her heart. She hated this Kingdom with every fiber of her being! She refused to give up, she would keep fighting until she died! It's what Killer bee would want her to do!

Hinata eyed her nails. She didn't take too kindly to insults. "Really, is that so? I was going to be nice and allow you both to reside in my Kingdom, but…."

Karui snorted. "I would rather die than be a part of you wretched fucking Kingdom!" To emphasize her point, she spat at the Hinata's feet.

Complete silence took over the room. No one dared to make a single move at the display of complete disrespect. Hinata shook in silent fury, this girl wanted to die? Fine with her.

"Okay then." Hinata simply brought her fingers up to her lips and whistled. . There was a long stretch of silence after that. After several seconds of nothing, Karui smirked.

"Whistling, fucking whistling? I am shaking in my-"

Her taunt was cut off by a scratching at the door. They all watched in rapt attention as the door knob was jiggled around, before it finally twisted all the way around. The door opened to reveal…..

Two black panthers.

Naruto noticed their violet eyes and knew who they were. Hinata wasn't lying when she said they could transform into anything…

"Fluffina, Fang, are you two still hungry? Because I have a nice little snack for you!" She cooed at them.

The sauntered into the room and one of them roared.

"That's what I thought! Now, come over here and get your meal!" She told them, leaning back in her seat and smirking.

They stalked over to Karui who was trying to scramble away. When they were a foot away, she was released.

There wasn't time for her to do so much as scream. Sharp teeth sunk into her neck and claws dug into her chest as Fluffina pinned her down. Deep, velvet blood squirted out of her and mingled with the carpet. Pain erupted through her body, only worsening when she felt another pair of incredibly sharp teeth sink into her stomach. The large beast then pulled out a chunk of her stomach and a few of her internal organs followed. They were quickly swallowed.

Tears leaked out of her eyes and blood ran down her mouth. Why wasn't she dead yet? She just wanted this torture to end.

"Oh, I cast a special spell on their teeth. They have some healing properties, so you live as they devour you. Isn't that fun?" Hinata cackled deviously to the torn and blood-soaked girl.

Pain tore through her body as the feline on her neck sunk her teeth in little further, before pulling back. Fluffina retracted her claw from the girl's chest. She dove in to shred the rag covering the girl. She then dug her teeth, only enough to pierce the skin. She pulled, Karui letting loose a gasp of agony as the cat ripped the skin from her chest.

Fluffina spat out the bloodied flesh and bit into the red, meaty part that lay underneath. She never ate the skin, she thought it was unhealthy and she needed to keep her figure! She took a few agonizing bites before repeating the tortuous process with the girl's arms.

Blood and tears mixed as Karui was ripped into and eaten by Hinata's pets.

She tried to distract herself from the feeling of hell, but every time she came close another wave of agony would tear through her very being. She just wanted this pain and suffering to end, she could no longer bare it.

After a few minutes, she got her wish. There was nothing left of her but a few bones and splatter of blood.

The room was silent as the large felines crunched and gnawed on the remaining bones.

Naruto had his eyes closed; they'd been closed since that poor girl had been struck down. She had been extremely rude, but no one deserved to be eaten alive! That was a cruel and inhumane punishment!

"Naruto." His slowly opened his eyes as Hinata called his name.

She peered at him from the corner of her eyes. She grinned.

"Would you like to take a guess on how you'll die if you try to escape?"

Naruto swallowed. Oh boy….

**A/N: There you have it! I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! I wonder how many of you knew where else I've put those two cats... Anyway, please vote on my poll and check out my other stories while you're there! Please leave a review, and have a nice day! Peace!**

**_B- If you get the references, then you my friend are awesome. _**


End file.
